


30 Days Of JereMike

by 777AngelicDemon, HelpfulSiren683



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Physical Disability, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:19:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777AngelicDemon/pseuds/777AngelicDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpfulSiren683/pseuds/HelpfulSiren683
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The 30 Day OTP Challenge in small snippets with Mike and Jeremy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

Jeremy got very stressed very easily. He would often bite his lip raw or scratch his arms until they were drenched in his own blood, which would only stress him further. And working at Freddy’s was a heart attack waiting to happen.

The brown haired male unlocked his home, stepping in and allowing the early morning sun to pierce the darkness of his home. He sighed, tossing his bag onto the couch and shutting the front door quickly. He went into the kitchen to get some water, and was surprised to see his boyfriend already awake and sipping some warm tea.

“Mike? Honey, it’s s-s-so early. Wh-why aren’t you…. you…” Jeremy trailed off, trying to remember the word he wanted to say. Yet Mike didn’t respond, reaching out a soft, small hand and placing it over Jeremy’s, which had been drumming fingers on the counter.

The older male blushed lightly, turning his hand over to take Mike’s and squeeze it. He liked being around the other. It made him feel far more grounded. He looked up at Mike for an explanation, but the younger boy simply smiled, and held his hand.


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

Jeremy liked Sundays. It was his and Mike’s day off from work, and he often spent it by spoiling the other with breakfast and lots of attention. Mike loved attention, The younger soaked it up with the cutest giggles and smiles. It made Jeremy feel so warm inside.

The older male was laying on the couch, having finished breakfast and waiting for Mike to wake up. He was dozing off to the drone of the morning news, when he felt a pressure slowly appear on his chest. He opened his good eye, looking down at the mass of black curls in front of him. He smiled, inhaling the lovely scent of strawberries and cream; Mike’s shampoo.

"Morning baby.... sleep well?"

Mike didn't respond. Jeremy assumed he was still half-asleep, so he laid still, running a hand through Mike's hair and sighing happily. The younger boy nuzzled into his chest, and mumbled after a moment, "I like cuddles....."

"Me too baby." And the pair stayed together on the couch until the food went cold, and well into the afternoon, enjoying one another's company.


	3. Gaming/Watching A Movie

Mike loved going to the movies. It was so full of delicious candies and interesting people, and he got to see some interesting movie on a big screen too. Jeremy always got him a lot of snacks too, and he liked the popcorn, especially when it was covered completely with butter.

He was nestled comfortably in one of the chairs in the middle section, bucket of popcorn in his lap and drink beside him on one side, and Jeremy on the other. He yawned as the commercials droned on, looking up at his boyfriend, who was reading.

“Hey Jeremy? Do you like the movies?” Mike asked. Jeremy looked over and smiled, nodding. “Yeah. They’re fun with you.” The movie began to play, and Jeremy closed his book, draping an arm around Mike and kissing him. They fell into the comfortable silence that came with watching a movie.


	4. On A Date

Mike looked over the menu in awe, mind trying to process all the food he could get at this one place. He hardly went out to eat, but Jeremy insisted they go, since it was their one-year anniversary. Said person was across from Mike, waiting patiently for him to pick, hands folded over one another.

Jeremy could help but stare at Mike, his green eyes lit up with admiration. He loved the other dearly, and even though people were staring quite rudely, he didn’t mind going on this date. “Have you decided, babe?” He asked gently.

Mike looked up, at Jeremy and at the waitress who was tapping her foot impatiently. He frowned, looking back down. “Uh… can I please have the mac ‘n cheese with a juice box please?” He smiled back up at the waitress, who forced a smile in return, writing down the rest of the order and quickly leaving without another word.

Jeremy sighed, taking Mike’s hand and moving his other to cup his cheek. “I love you baby. So much….”

“Me too! Happy anniversary!” When their food came, they were too enthralled by each other and their meals to notice the waitress glaring at them from the kitchen.


	5. Kissing

Jeremy hated affection. It felt awkward and unnatural, and although it made him highly uncomfortable, he still complied to show it to his past lovers. Kissing had become a mechanical, emotionless action to him.  
But with Mike, he felt the need to kiss him constantly, to shower the other with as much affection as he could. Sometimes, Mike would need time alone, instead of Jeremy. However, Mike loved kisses as much as the other, and sometimes when they would lie together in bed, early in the morning, they’d do nothing but kiss.

Jeremy would run his hands through Mike’s thick curls, counting every freckle upon his face and shoulders over and over, then feel how soft his skin upon his cheeks were, before his lips would connect with Mike’s in a soft, innocent kiss, full of love and adoration.

Mike would gaze up at Jeremy’s dark green eyes that were so mysterious and pretty, like a rolling field, before his eyes would follow every line Jeremy’s scars made upon his face. Then he would move his own face close to Jeremy’s to capture his lips and keep him there until they’d run out of air.

And they would kiss for hours, appreciating one another for the longest of times.


	6. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

It was no secret that Jeremy was the one who did all the cleaning. He found the activity very calming, and would put aside an entire day each week for cleaning. Mike, on the other hand, was incredibly bad at keeping his stuff organized and clean.

So it wasn’t too uncommon that he’d wear Jeremy’s clothes. He liked how the sweaters were too big, and the pants legs would drag behind him as he ran up and down the halls of their home. That Saturday, he was doing just that, pretending he was a clothes monster on the prowl.

He crept down the hall, sneaking into the bedroom where Jeremy was, unstealthily coming up behind him. But then he paused, noticing Jeremy was wearing a certain someone’s pair of kitty boxers. “Jeremy…. Are those mine?”

Jeremy paused in his sweeping, looking down at himself and noticing he was indeed wearing the other’s boxers. So that’s why they were so tight…. “Um….. yeah?”

“Oh…. okay!” And Mike skipped away.


	7. Cosplaying (Halloween)

Mike loved the show Pokemon. It was full of adventure and all kinds of exciting moments, with the added bonus of cute creatures and cool characters. He always wanted to be like the people in the show, and when Halloween came around, his chance came in the form of Jeremy offering to buy his costume.

He was already dressed and waiting for Jeremy to finish, messing with the yellow sleeve of his Pikachu costume. “Jere? Come on, the party will start soon!” He was squirming in his chair, so excited to show Fritz his cool costume.

Jeremy sighed as he pulled the hat over his brown hair, glaring at his reflection in the mirror. He looked ridiculous. Why did Mike have to like this kids’ show? He stepped out of the bathroom, adjusting his jacket and looking at Mike.

A blush colored his cheeks when he saw the other, looking as adorable as ever, but even more so in his Halloween outfit. “Mike… you l-look…”

“Come on! We’re gonna be late!” Mike grabbed his arm and tried to drag him out of the house. Jeremy followed him out, locking up and heading to the car with him. This wouldn’t be so bad…

“Babe, why is th-that animal grey?”

“Pikachu isn’t grey, Jeremy! He’s yellow!”

“Oh.”


	8. Shopping

Jeremy hated going out in public.

His distrust of people was one thing. But getting stared at for his array of scars was another. And he hated it. He hated it more than anything. But if he just hid away all day, how would Mike get fed?

So that’s how it ended up with him looking at some corn flakes while Mike sat in the cart, playing on his gameboy. He was completely captivated by the game, which made it easy for Jeremy to slip another type of cereal in when he couldn’t find Mike’s favorite.

He picked up a package of energy bars, checking them for anything he was allergic to. Mike looked up from his game, glancing around to see which aisle they were in. He came face to face with some shrimp chips, yelping and scooting away as much as he could.

Jeremy jumped, dropping the box and looking over at Mike. “Babe? W-what’s wrong? What happ-pened?”

“Sh-sh-shrimp!” Mike wailed, beginning to cry. Jeremy sighed, leaning forward and kissing his forehead, pushing the cart away from the aisle. Shopping with Mike was normally easy. That night, he made some pie for Mike to eat, and the two nearly forgot about the whole trip.


	9. Hanging Out With Friends

Jeremy didn’t hate hanging out with his old co-workers. He just didn’t like it. Fritz was always annoying him. Yet Mike seemed to be excited whenever they went out to “play” with the others. So that’s how he was stuck in a diner booth next to his boyfriend, who was listening to Daniel tell the story of how he got stuck in a closet with Fritz.

Mike was laughing though. His beautiful tan face was settled into an amused expression, his cheeks all squished by his smiles and his freckles exposed when his curly black hair bounced. Fritz was mocking Daniel, who was also laughing, and everyone seemed so happy. And when Mike began to ask questions in that excited tone of his, slipping in a word or two of Spanish, Jeremy swore he fell in love all over again.

And he allowed himself to smile and laugh with them.


	10. With Animal Ears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (So this is an AU where animal ears are real and common cuz I’m too lazy to deal with confusion and all that jazz.)

Mike loved toys!! Feathers, jingly plastic balls, squeaky, all kinds! And Jeremy always got him some, and he was endlessly entertained. Today, he was happily curled up on the couch with a snack in his mouth, chewing it and letting the flavor seep onto his tongue. His black tail swished back-and-forth, and his fluffy ears were down, settled and relaxed.

When the door opened, he perked up, gasping as he saw Jeremy step in with the infamous pet shop bag. He sniffed the air, smelling treats and new things! He jumped off the couch, hurrying to Jeremy and pawing at his chest.

“Jere-Pup! Jere-Pup! Are those for me?” He already knew the answer.

“Of course kitten.” Jeremy’s pointed brown ears were already perked up with interest, and his small tail was wagging lightly. He pulled a random toy out and tossed it into the air, chuckling, “I’m gonna go make dinner. Go ahead and play with that~” And he went into the kitchen as Mike caught the toy in his sharp teeth and bounded back to the couch to inspect it.

Jeremy took awhile getting the food cooked, but once he did, he set it out on the table and went back into the living room to get Mike. But what he saw was a bit shocking. Mike had torn the toy apart and scattered something around himself and the toy. He was on the floor, stretching out and rubbing his face against the couch, purring loudly.

With one sniff, Jeremy could detect the catnip, and he groaned. He should really pay attention to what he buys. “Mike….” He went over to help his boyfriend up, but Mike grabbed him, claws digging into his shoulder.

“Jeeeeremyyyyy~” He purred, and pulled the other down on top of him.


	11. Wearing Kigurumis

Mike liked sleeping over at Fritz’s place. The guy's house was like a mansion. It had all kinds of gadgets to play with and lots of space for games.

And the sleepovers were themed too. This weekend, they were all supposed to arrive in what Fritz called “kigurumis”. They looked super cute when Mike searched it up, and he practically begged Jeremy to buy them some.

Of course, the older man agreed. When Mike gave him those puppy eyes, those big blue eyes, he couldn't resist. He ordered some right away: a black cat one for Mike, and a brown wolf for himself.

They arrived the morning of the sleepover, and Mike came home from work with a squeal when he saw the boxes on the counter. He wasted no time in ripping them open and pulling on his.

Jeremy dressed more slowly into his, thinking how ridiculous he'd look driving in this.

But Mike's face made it worth it. His grin when he saw Jeremy show him how it fit made the older male's day that much more brighter.

And they headed out, warm and comfortable in their kigurumis.


	12. Making Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one might be a little.... mature? No dicks tho haha

Jeremy couldn’t get enough of Mike’s kisses. They’d go from innocent and soft to long, sensual, and hot. Mike had a sex drive after all, and he couldn’t help but deepen their kisses when he got in the mood.

Jeremy would feel electricity and fire when he had Mike on his lap, their tongues intertwining and their lips bruising from the intensity of their kisses. Mike would shudder and his body would heat up, and everything was so much more sensitive.

It was easy to get Mike off like this, but he didn’t usually. He teased him with the kisses, plunging his tongue into Mike’s mouth and keeping their faces together until neither could breath. Mike would get so desperate like this….

Jeremy loved making out with the other.


	13. Eating Ice Cream

Mike loved sweet food!

It always tasted so good, and it made his tummy nice and full. Jeremy wasn’t a fan of sweet food, but he was always willing to share a nice treat with the younger male. Today had been hot. He and Jeremy were out shopping for some trip they were going to take, and the air conditioner in the car had been the best part.

Mike didn’t like how sticky his shirt felt against his tan skin. He didn’t like how hot his black hair felt when they walked across the parking lot and the sun had shined against it. He just wanted to go home and take an ice bath.

Jeremy noticed his boyfriend’s distress. He felt hot too, in his sweater and slacks. So, he drove them to the nearest ice cream store, which was packed, and took the younger male in. Mike, as soon as he realized where they were, perked up and began bouncing on his feet excitedly. He couldn’t wait for the cold treat.

The lady at the register smiled and asked, “What can I get you two today?”

Mike didn’t hesitate. “Strawberry and Green Tea with a choco cone please!” He squeaked, clapping his hands. “And I want almonds and marshmallows on top!” Jeremy smiled at the other, feeling better since Mike looked so happy. “I’ll just have… vanilla in the small cup,” Jeremy told the cashier, pulling out his wallet. Another worker handed Mike his cone, and the smaller male went to sit in one of the booths, picking off the almonds and eating those first.

Jeremy followed after he paid, slowly licking his and letting the flavor roll over his tongue. It wasn’t…. Bad. He sat across from Mike, watching the other dig into his ice cream. He got messy quickly, and Jeremy shook his head as he cleaned his mouth.

“Hey, it’s food, not makeup~ Silly.”

“Thanks Jere-bear, for the ice cream!”

“No problem, baby~”


	14. Gender Swapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing this day.

Janey sighed as she tied her brown hair back, going back to mixing the brownie mix. It was Fiona’s daughter’s birthday, and she forgot to make the brownie cake yesterday. It was a simple enough task, but Merry had kept her occupied last night.

She didn’t mind if they did things other than sleep at night, yet they had started to make love earlier than normal. She supposed it had to do with her outfit. She often cleaned in her underwear, and maybe Merry just couldn’t resist last night.

She poured the mix into the glass pan and put it in the oven, sighing and leaning against the counter. Fiona probably wouldn’t care if they arrived a bit late. She knew how it was, being in a relationship with several other women.

Merry came around the corner, bouncing into the kitchen and twirling in her new dress: mint green with a blue ribbon around the waist and with lacy sleeves. She giggled, spinning some more and chirping, “It’s so flowy, Janey!”

“Yeah….” Janey watched her girlfriend’s curls bounce with the spins, green eyes filling up with love. God, Merry was so pretty. She loved her so much….

Merry was suddenly pressed against the counter, blue eyes widening. “Wha-”

“Sorry baby, you look so fucking cute~” Janey whispered before getting on her knees and lifting the other’s dress.

They were an hour late to the party.


	15. Different Clothing Style

Mike didn’t really like tight clothes. They made him feel squished and uncomfortably hot, and it made his body shape more profound. He didn’t hate his chub, but he didn’t want the whole world seeing it. But he wanted to try on some clothes Fritz had, and the other suggested they go out and buy him a few outfits.

Jeremy had to go with them, of course. He’d never leave Mike unsupervised with Fritz. Yet, the older of the two suggested Jeremy try on a new style too, to support Mike. And that’s how he was stuck in a dressing room that was a little bit too small, with pastel colored clothes of lace and silk. It was NOT his choice, whatsoever. It was Mike’s.

He didn’t like how loose everything was. A breeze could tug the pants down, and the slightest movement makes the hat off center. But he pulls the clothes on. ‘To support Mike’ is the thought running through his head.

He steps out of the dressing room, cheeks burning as Fritz whoops. He’s wearing some loose, green pants, with a peach colored sweater vest, lace hemming it, and a big, floppy, pink hat with green ribbons. “You look so cute, Meme!” Fritz laughs, and Jeremy steps forth to punch him, but Mike steps out of the opposite dressing room.

He’s adorned in some tight leather pants, with a jacket to match. Beneath that is a dark green spandex shirt, and it beautifully hugs every curve on his body. God, Mike looks so beautiful.

The other seemed embarrassed, shifting uncomfortably. “Jeremy…. I don’t…. It looks…”

“Mike, we need to go.” Jeremy grabbed his arm and led him to the cash register, quickly buying the clothes and dragging him to the car before he was on him.


	16. Morning Rituals

Jeremy wakes up before Mike at 7:45 in the morning, not too long after he returns home from his 12-6 shift. He starts with a hot shower, getting out by 8 and waking Mike up. The younger takes a shower while Jeremy brushes his teeth, combs his hair, and gets fully dressed. He’ll be making breakfast by the time Mike gets out and brushes his hair and teeth, around 8:30.

They’ll eat and relax until 9, and then Jeremy will drive him to work, getting him there just 10 minutes before his 9:30 shift. They will share a brief kiss before Mike hops out and goes in.

Jeremy will drive home and clean all day until there’s nothing left to clean, then find other things to occupy his mind until Mike returns. He’ll end up very clingy by the time Mike gets home.

But on weekends, Jeremy will wake up around 8:30, and stroke Mike’s hair and skin until the boy decides to awaken. Jeremy will kiss him gently, and most mornings they make love. They will both be in the shower by 10, where they will probably have sex once more before cleaning off and getting out.

They brush teeth side by side, and Jeremy will often comb Mike’s hair for him, inhaling his shampoo’s scent and holding him close for awhile.

Breakfast is often brunch, and, while Jeremy normally cooks it himself, Mike will try to help. They’ll eat before lounging on the couch and watching cartoons.

And it’s never been so perfect.


	17. Spooning

Mike likes being hugged.

It’s something he adores and often asks his friends to hug him. It makes him feel safe and secure, and he loves burying his face into the shirt of a friend. They always smell nice!

But what he loves most is when he’s half-asleep, and so warm and comfy…. Jeremy will turn towards his back and hug him from behind, arms crossing his chest and pulling him closer, scarred face resting in the crook of his neck and inhaling his scent. And his body will scoot closer and they’ll be pressed against each other and so comfortable.

Sometimes, Jeremy’s lower areas might stir from the closeness, but the discomfort they both feel is easily ignored and replaced by the pure romance that is in the air surrounding them. Mike loves being hugged.

And Jeremy loves to hug him.


	18. Doing Something Together (Bath Time)

Bath time was always so much fun. Mike loved to soak in the soapy, hot water, and play with the bubbles for hours. Jeremy didn’t usually join him: bath time was the one time Jeremy got to do things without Mike getting in the way. Yet, the older male was feeling particularly clingy that Sunday, and he offered to bathe with his boyfriend.

Mike was super excited. Jeremy was so comfy to lay on when he took baths. They would cuddle in the water until it got cold, then warm up more by cuddling on the couch and eating hot soup.

The older male had already filled the tub with soap and water, and had began to strip, his broad body decorated by an expanse of scars and and burns. Mike peeked his head in from the doorway, staring with a light blush upon his cheeks. He shyly stepped in, already undressed. His tan skin was peppered with freckles, and his hands were rested on the chubby belly he sported.

“Jere-bear? Is it ready?” Mike asked shyly. Jeremy turned to him to answer, but paused, eyes taking in the sight of the other naked. He took a shaky breath, looking down and ignoring the growing interest within his pants. Damn, Mike was so cute.

“Yeah, it’s ready.” He stood, removing his pants and boxers. Mike’s bright blue eyes glanced downward, taking in the sight of the other’s lower areas, blushing a bit before looking up and coming over. He hugged Jeremy tightly, and the older male hugged him back. Then they climbed into the tub, Mike going into play time mode as he scooped up bubbles and placed them over his face.

“Look! I’m Santa!” He giggled, before sneezing lightly. Jeremy smiled, settling into the warm water and closing his eyes. Mike came over, laying on his chest, and yawning. “Can we… do the… adult things?”

“Of course, baby~”


	19. Formal Wear

Mike pulled at the stuffy collar, huffing gently. He hated suits. He didn’t like them. Why were they even a thing? He didn’t have any dresses, or else he would have worn that instead. He didn’t want to ask Jeremy to buy him a dress. The older male had gotten a suit together, so Mike assumed he should do the same, and found one of his dad’s.

He didn’t expect it to be so hot and itchy and tight. He felt like crying, it was so bad, but he wanted to look good for Fritz’s rehearsal dinner. He was standing in the bathroom, looking at himself in the mirror and watching his blue eyes fill up with tears.

“Mike?” Jeremy opened the bathroom door. “Mike, we g-gotta-” He paused. “Are you… w-wearing a suit?”

Mike nodded, biting his lip to keep it from trembling. But Jeremy immediately noticed his distress, and hurried over, wiping tears away with his thumb. “Baby, what’s wrong?” His voice was so soft and soothing, that the younger’s emotions spilled out.

“I w-wanted to l-look good at the d-dinner! So I f-found m-my daddy’s suit but it’s so uncomfy and I h-hate it!” He wiped his eyes with the scratchy sleeves, sniffling and shaking. Jeremy sighed, pulling him into a hug. “Baby, it’s okay. You wanna w-wear a… a…” He snapped a bit to try and remember the word. “A dress?”

“I c-can wear a dress?” Mike asked, looking a bit surprised.

“Of course baby, anything you want~”

“I d-don’t have one.”

“Well, we’ll go out and get one.”

And that night, Jeremy wore a dark blue suit with a matching bowtie, and Mike wore the prettiest mint green dress he’s ever seen, with pretty white leggings. His hair was braided with blue ribbons, and he had attempted some makeup. Jeremy fixed it for him before they left.

He knew he had the prettiest boyfriend when Mike twirled around to the music, black hair bouncing with each step and blue eyes lit up with happiness.


	20. Dancing

The rehearsal dinner was more informal than Jeremy thought. There was more junk food, and Fritz wore a bright, neon pink suit, his hair dyed the same color. He danced the night away with his fiance and boyfriends, laughing and spinning about.

Jeremy and Mike sat at one of the tables, poking at their meals and staying silent. Mike looked so pretty, in his mint green dress and blue ribbons. He was honestly breathtaking and Jeremy couldn’t stop staring at him. His whole body was still and relaxed, calmed by how wonderful Mike was.

“Jere-bear?” Mike turned to look at Jeremy, eyes sparkling and face settled into a pleading look. “Can we go dance? I wanna dance.”

Jeremy felt nervousness flood him, and he looked around, at all the people. Dance? In front of everyone? That sounded like a horrible idea. When he turned to looked at Mike and respond, he felt his heart flutter at that cute face. It couldn’t be that bad.

“I-I-I guess.” Jeremy stood, Mike jumping up and taking his arm. They went out to the floor where everyone else was dancing. Mike twirled around happily once he let go of his lover’s arm, laughing softly. “Look Jeremy, I’m a princess!”

Jeremy giggled, taking Mike’s hands and beginning to start a dance with him. Mike looked so happy, being led along in a slow, romantic dance. He gave Jeremy a bright smile.

And Jeremy knew he found the one.


	21. Cooking/Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer one since I will be writing short ones for the next few days due to a trip. Leave a comment. I'm unsure if I should do the 30 Day NSFW OTP challenge. Would people be interested in that?

Jeremy stirred the stew slowly, reading the cookbook section over again to make sure he was getting the recipe right. He knew his sight was failing for his left eye, yet he tried his hardest to make sure he got everything right. He hardly made stuff like this, and it was a special treat for Mike. Speaking of which….

He looked at Mike, who was using a variety of cookie cutters to make fun shapes out of the dough he and Jeremy had made. Mike wanted to learn to bake, so Jeremy thought he’d help him while he made dinner.

Mike was setting the shapes on the tray, his face lit up and bright with happiness. He was making cookies! Like Jeremy did! He was doing so well, he couldn’t believe it. Yeah, Jeremy helped, but he ended up doing most of it by himself. He was practically glowing with how good he was feeling.

“Jeremy! I finished!” He held up the tray with the dough on it. “Can I put it in the oven now?”

“I’ll d-do it. I d-don’t want you to b-b-burn yours-self. But you can wa-watch so you know how to do it next t-time.” Jeremy took the tray from him and slid the tray in the heated oven before closing it.

***

“Jeremy! What did I do wrong!?”

“Baby, they look fine!”

“They got gross looking!” Mike was sobbing, staring at the cookies. Although nice and brown, the shapes had puffed up and were more like pillows instead of hearts. Jeremy was hugging his boyfriend, staring at the cookies. It was a common thing to happen with cookies, but Mike seemed so upset that he wouldn’t listen to reason.

The older man picked up on of the cookies, taking a bite out of it. It was soft and chewy, and tasted very sweet. Jeremy suppressed a grimace--Mike must’ve used too much sugar--and smiled at the younger.

“M-Mikey, these are v-very good! I l-love them!”

“R-really?”

“A bit sweet, but that’s just me. I don’t e-eat cookies th-that much. Try one!” He handed the cookie to Mike. The smaller took it and bit off a nibble, face lighting up. “Wow, they are good!”

The couple spent the rest of the night in front of the fire, eating cookies and milk while talking about what they could bake next.


	22. In Battle, Side-By-Side

Jeremy never wanted Mike to come back on the night shift. He hated how the other froze under the pressure, how he was convinced the animatronics weren’t really trying to kill them. It infuriated Jeremy sometimes when Mike acted so nonchalant about the job. The other couldn’t seem to comprehend the danger, or even anything!

He stood in the middle of the office, checking the camera swiftly and trying his hardest to not break down or bite his lip raw. Mike was sitting in the office chair, hands on his knees and expression curious. Even after surviving the initial 7 nights, he seemed to still believe the animatronics were harmless.

It pissed Jeremy off.

He kept hitting buttons and checking halls, he kept alert as Mike kicked his legs. He was so innocent. Innocent about the battle they were fighting, against robots that would kill them at any given time.


	23. Arguing

“Why are you so angry, Jere-Bear?”

“Mike, it f-fucking pisses me off when you act so naive and r-reckless!”

“W-what are you t-talking about?”

Jeremy growled softly, green eyes averted from blue ones that could melt his heart. He was furious. Mike had thought it would be a wonderful idea to run out and grab some batteries that was in his bag, which, in the terror-fueled struggle that was the night shift, Jeremy had kicked out of the room.

Foxy had gotten a good area of Mike’s skin, his hook tearing a slice through his shoulder. Mike had cried for the first part of the treatment: cleaning it and getting it stitched up, but he was all fine as soon as his attention was directed from it with a lollipop.

It really pissed Jeremy off.

“I’m t-talking about how y-you act l-like s-such a child! Somedays you c-can’t do anything, but sometimes y-y-you act like nothing will stop you!!” Jeremy stood up, and began scratching his already raw arm. “You’re such a dumbass, I h-hate having to constantly worry!! Sometimes you feel l-like a f-fuck-king-”

When he couldn’t get the words out, his fist hit the wall, a crack spreading from the impact. He was breathing heavily, his fury growing. Mike was silent for a long time. Then-

“A burden.”

“W-what?”

“You th-think I’m a burden….”

And when the older male looked up, he felt everything in him break.

Mike was crying. His beautiful round face, dotted with the cutest freckles and accompanied by the biggest, bluest eyes, was covered in tears. He looked like Jeremy had slapped him. He might as well had, he looked so hurt.

“Mike, n-no, I didn’t-”

But Mike didn’t listen. He stood up, hands balled into fists and teeth gritted. “I’m sorry for b-being such a bother!” He whimpered, and he ran out of the room.

Jeremy watched him go. He felt horrible.


	24. Making Up Afterwards

Mike curled up on the guest bed, whimpering and sniffling, sobbing into the pillow. He felt so useless. How did Jeremy love someone like him? He couldn’t do anything. Heck, he didn’t even pay rent here. Jeremy was providing everything, and he was just soaking it all up.

Like a sponge.

He was a bad sponge. A gross, wet, sponge. No wonder Jeremy got so irritated with him. Mike hugged the pillow tighter, trying to calm down. Jeremy hated him. He was a bad boyfriend. He was bad bad bad bad! He just wanted to curl up tighter and fade away.

The door to the bedroom opened.

Mike kept his back to the door, eyes shut tightly and face streaked with tears. He didn’t like getting yelled at. He didn’t want to be yelled at anymore. He wanted to sleep.

“Mikey…..”

He didn’t respond. Maybe Jeremy would go away if he was quiet enough.

“Babe….”

Still, his lips were sealed. He was trying to still his trembling by taking deep breaths through his nose. He was a bit stuffed up.

“Baby…….”

Mike hoped Jeremy would get the hint and leave. He didn’t feel like being yelled at again.

“.....Please…..”

Jeremy’s voice cracked, and Mike felt puzzled. What was wrong? Was he really mad? But the older male began shaking, and he spoke again. “....I’m so… s-sorry….”

Jeremy was crying.

Mike sat up, hesitantly turning and facing the other. Tears were streaming down his face and his eyes were shut, suppressing sobs. Mike felt a pang of guilt. It was his fault Jeremy was crying. He was being reckless at work. And Jeremy must’ve been scared for him.

“Jeremy…. Don’t cry.” Mike reached out his soft hands and cupped his lover’s cheeks, frowning and leaning close, kissing away his tears. “I’m s-sorry. I was being bad-”

“Don’t you dare apologize!” Jeremy grabbed Mike and pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face into his hair and sobbing loudly. “I c-called you bad things! I was being horrible!” He kissed his head. “Y-you’re not a burden! You’re the b-best thing that’s ever h-h-ha-happened to m-me!”

Mike’s eyes grew wide, and he smiled lightly, arms coming up to wrap around Jeremy. “I love you, Jeremy…”

“I l-love you too, Mikey~”


	25. Gazing into Each Other’s Eyes

Jeremy loved Mike’s eyes.

They were so big and round, and always shimmering with happiness and curiosity. They were as blue as a deep ocean, and had really small flecks of gold in them. Mike had the prettiest eyes he ever saw, and he always found himself staring into them, lovestruck and captivated.

Jeremy preferred eye contact when they made love. It made him feel far more connected, and the expressions Mike made were beautiful. When he saw lust shining in those orbs of his, Jeremy got off far quicker.

And Mike loved Jeremy’s eyes.

They were narrow and mysterious, dark and thoughtful. They were the color of lush fields, and rimmed with a brown so dark, it looked black. The left eye was a lighter shade than the right, and that was alright. Mike liked both colors, and he was always allured whenever Jeremy would glance his way.

Mike was often too overwhelmed to stare into Jeremy’s eyes on his own accord. But Jeremy would cup his face and they would be able to gaze at each other. Green eyes were always so full of love and arousal--Sometimes it would only take a glance and Mike was turned on.

And they loved each other’s eyes.


	26. Getting Married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a longer chapter for the wonky uploads.
> 
> I'm thinking of doing the NSFW version for these two. Would anyone like to see that? Leave a comment!

Mike didn’t want to get married for the longest time.

It’s not like he hated the idea. He just didn’t think of it. He was already 42. It never crossed his mind. Until he was sitting in the living room with his crocheting supplies, making a baby blanket for Fritz. He had the news on as background noise, and he was in something cool, trying to beat the heat outside. He perked up when he heard something rather interesting:

“Gay Marriage Legalized In All States”

And Mike instantly pictured himself in a pretty white dress, dancing with Jeremy through the night like he was a princess.

The next step was looking through Wedding Magazines. He picked out colors and flowers and even a cake flavor. But throughout all the wedding planning, he kept thinking something was missing.

It was around October when he realized what it was.

Jeremy had to propose.

And it hit him hard. Jeremy had said he didn’t see the point of weddings once. He and Mike already lived together, and had a lovely life. Jeremy would never propose. Mike ended up throwing everything out:

The new scrapbook.  
The magazines.  
The collages he made.  
The guest list.  
The cake designs.

He tossed it all and spent the rest of the month moping, feeling foolish for wanting something like that. He perked back up around Thanksgiving, and helped Jeremy with cooking. It was around dessert when Jeremy revealed a new, special treat--homemade fortune cookies.

Everyone got cheesy fortunes, and Mike waited to open his. When he did, he got a slip that read, “What you desire will happen today,” and attached to it was a beautiful engagement ring.

He was pretty sure he screamed.

Jeremy had saved everything he threw out, and the two completed the planning together. It was already so put together, that they managed to pull everything together in December. The wedding was on January 1st.

Mike wore the prettiest dress he ever saw, and Arthur, his boss and friend, walked him down the aisle. He stumbled over his vows, and almost put Jeremy’s ring on the wrong finger, but when they kissed, he began crying.

He never felt so in love.

He threw the bouquet, and Vio caught it, grinning like a dope as he hugged Daniel. Jeremy pulled the garter off, and both of them were pretty embarrassed. The garter landed on Jacob’s face, and the poor guy was flustered all night.

Jeremy was so handsome in his suit, even at age 54, and he led Mike into their dance fluently. They danced to “Bless The Broken Road” by one of Jeremy’s favorite bands, Rascal Flatts, for their First Dance, and Mike cried the whole time, happiness bursting in him.

Mike squeaked when Jeremy swooped him up at the end of the night and carried him to their awaiting horse-drawn carriage. Fritz yelled something about “Getting Laid”, but Mike didn’t fully hear it as they went away.

Throughout the whole night he felt like a princess.

And that night, Jeremy worshipped his body like a goddess.


	27. On one of their birthdays.

Jeremy hated his birthdays.

They reminded him that he was getting older, and getting older meant getting more useless. He hated being useless. If he wasn’t doing something, he might as well be dead.

Mike viewed birthdays differently. He saw them as a chance to celebrate being alive, to receive gifts for surviving for so long! And on their honeymoon, he learned Jeremy’s birthday was only weeks after the wedding.

Well, he had to get something for him. Better yet, make something!

So, when they returned home a week before Jeremy’s birthday on the 20th, Mike set to work, crocheting a lovely blue and green scarf, working on it any chance he got. He tried hard to keep it a secret, and asked Fritz and his lovers to help him plan a party.

He finished the scarf at midnight, the day before Jeremy’s birthday, and slept happy.

They went out on Jeremy’s birthday to have some breakfast, Mike trying to keep his distracted. He knew the others were at their house and decorating crazy fast.

They got home an hour later, Jeremy entering first. When everyone jumped out and yelled surprise, Jeremy screamed, throwing a lamp at Arthur. Vio barely explained what was happening before Jeremy got his pocket knife out.

He spent the whole party with an irritated expression, and Mike felt like he screwed up.

Late that night, he laid in bed with his back to Jeremy, staring at the wall. Jeremy noticed that he seemed upset. He turned and hugged him, whispering, “Baby…. What’s wrong?”

“....I ruined your birthday….”

“No you d-didn’t. I-I really liked it.”

“I ruined it and made you scared and my present for you sucks, and-”

“You got me a present?” Jeremy sounded surprised. Mike nodded, sitting up and pulling the smushed bag from underneath the pillow. He handed it to Jeremy wordlessly. The older male opened the bag and gasped, pulling out the long, soft scarf.

“Mikey…. It’s…. So b-beautiful.”

Mike brightened up. “You like it?”

“Of course….” Jeremy wrapped it around his neck, smiling as he nuzzled his face into it. He felt happiness bubbling up in him. “It’s perfect….”

“Oh good! Time for your other present~!”

“O-other present?”

Mike pushed Jeremy back and crawled onto his lap. “Birthday sex!”


	28. Doing Something Ridiculous

Painting was something Mike liked doing with Jeremy. He loved creating art for his boyfriend. They’d always hang it up somewhere where it could be viewed by all their house guests.

Today, they were sitting in the backyard, canvasses set up and ready for painting. Jeremy had already put his brush to the canvas, painting a lovely flower they had in their garden. Mike was staring at his paints, wondering which color to use.

He reached over to grab the small container of green, but brushed his hand over the blue, some of the sticky liquid getting onto his hand. He pulled it close to his face, examining it. Huh. He never tried finger painting before…..

Jeremy heard the sounds of sloshing liquid, and when Mike began laughing, he knew the other was up to something. He looked over, and his eyes widened.

Within the span of seconds, Mike had covered his hands with paint and was splattering it on the canvas. His face also had speckles of paint, and he was thoroughly entertained by the mess. Jeremy groaned softly.

“Mikey, you’re not supposed to get it on your-”

Mike silenced him by squishing his cheeks and leaving behind colored handprints, giggling, “Come on, Jere-bear~! It’s so fun~!!”

Mike went back to mixing paints on the canvas, laughing loudly. Jeremy was in a stunned silence, twitching as he felt the mess on him drip down his face and onto his shirt. Mike was really in trouble….

But seeing his happy expression….. It was enough to quell the spark of anger he had started to feel. Jeremy sighed, dipping his own hands into paint and softly saying, “Oh babe….”

“What is it Jeremy-”

Jeremy splatted paint onto Mike, a devilish smirk appearing. “D-Don’t start a pa-paint war you c-can’t fin-nish!” He laughed, and Mike huffed, scooping up more paint and covering Jeremy’s shirt with it.

The two played in the pain for a long time, getting it everywhere but the canvasses. Afterwards, they took a long, hot bath. Jeremy cleaned up the mess and he hung the paint splattered canvasses up in the entrance hall.


	29. Doing Something Sweet

Sometimes Mike would get sick, and he wouldn’t want to move for hours.

He would prefer to lay in bed all day and try to forget that he was feeling so terrible. Jeremy didn’t like watching his boyfriend suffer. Days like these, he would go out of his way to do everything for Mike.

He had some chocolates he made, sweetened and soft. Just the way Mike liked it. He entered the room silently, looking at his lover, whom was whimpering softly. He didn’t feel good at all.

“Baby…. Mikey…. I brought something.”

“Nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooo.”

Mike rolled to face him, his eyes watery. “I d-don’t feel good…..”

“But I have cand-dy! You l-love candy, don’t you?”

“.......Yes…..”

Jeremy came over and carefully sat on the bed next to Mike, who adjusted himself so he was more up. His face was feverish, and he looked miserable. But at the sight of the bowl of chocolates, he brightened up, smiling weakly and reaching for them.

“Ah ah ah.” Jeremy held up one of the chocolates and placed it against Mike’s lips. “I’m gonn-na feed you.” Mike nodded, opening his mouth and accepting the chocolate. Jeremy fed him them one at a time, humming gently as he watched Mike look more relaxed.

He liked feeding his lover.


	30. Doing Something Hot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short chapter, because I'm trying to keep my rating lol.

Jeremy breathed heavily as he tried to keep his hips still, Mike’s hand exploring his crotch and admiring each crease his hardened member made in his slacks. Mike was giggling, excited and flustered all at once. He liked doing these things with Jeremy.

A gentle finger traced around the bulge, poking it and causing Jeremy’s breath to hitch, God, he didn’t want to wait. A rough hand yanked Mike into a harsh kiss, biting his lower lip and pulling a yelp from him.  
Jeremy flipped them over, pressing against him and growling. “It’s time, baby~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this ride~! Stay turned for the NSFW version~! Leave a comment and tell me which chapter was the best~!


End file.
